


Я буду целовать твои открытые раны

by wicked_alice_from_underground



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_alice_from_underground/pseuds/wicked_alice_from_underground
Summary: — У тебя бывает ощущение, будто в твоей душе ковыряются чайной ложкой?





	Я буду целовать твои открытые раны

— Может, мне все-таки вмазать ему как-нибудь?

Хэнк сидит напротив и задумчиво крутит перед собой стоящий на столе стакан с виски. Я улыбаюсь.

— Если бы мне нужно было, чтобы ему вмазали, я бы сделала это сама.

— Тоже верно, — вздыхает мужчина. — Он почти год уже мозги тебе имеет! У тебя либо нервная система откажет, либо печень!

Мне осталось только повести плечом и вяло отхлебнуть из своего стакана.

— Уверен, что в глубине души детектив Рид — хороший, чуткий и заботливый человек, — подает, наконец, голос Коннор.

— Да, — вздыхаю я и усмехаюсь. — Только при нем это не ляпни.

Итак, в какой же именно момент своей гребанной жизни я свернула не туда и дошла до того, что закладываю за воротник с одним детективом, принимаю психологическую помощь от второго, и все потому, что сплю с третьим?

Все началось с того, что я подсела на таблетки. Успокоительные, снотворные, даже антидепрессанты — чего только мне не выписывалось за долгое время. Из-за такого количества химии мое тело, кажется, не будет разлагаться ближайшие лет двести. И, конечно, все это имело последствия. В какой-то момент на меня хронически начали опускаться приступы оцепенения: я внезапно замирала, резко теряла ориентацию в окружающем пространстве, мир вокруг вдруг становился каким-то далеким и незначительным, звуки приглушались и будто раздавались сквозь слой ваты. Врачи говорили, что это — вполне ожидаемая, но довольно уникальная реакция ослабленного организма на обилие лекарств, что такое случается в семи процентах случаев или что-то около того, что нужно просто пережидать это, искать вокруг ориентиры и возвращаться в сознание, и спустя пару минут ступор пройдет. Но все это не изменяло одну единственную истину: накрыть меня могло абсолютно в любой момент. У кассы в магазине, в общественном транспорте, на работе со скальпелем в руках. Или, например, на оживленной трассе во время перехода дороги.

— Грохнулась на ублюдка Рида? — изумлялся Хэнк. — Вот это тебя жмыхнуло, подруга! И как ты вообще жива-то осталась?

Одному лишь Фаулеру известно, нахрена мне нужно было выезжать на место преступления с одним из детективов, однако в момент пересечения трассы меня заклинило, и Рид, обкладывая меня отборными трехэтажными нецензурными конструкциями, в последний момент выдернул меня из-под несущегося автомобиля, при этом не рассчитав моих и своих способностей к равновесию и утягивая меня на землю прямо поверх себя. А через неделю мы начали встречаться.

— Ты сидишь на антидепрах, — без обиняков, опустив всякие приветствия и предисловия, заявил он спустя пару дней после происшествия на дороге, опустившись на стул напротив меня и тем самым нарушив тишину, которую я так долго искала и, наконец, нашла лишь на кухне.

— С чего ты взял? — безэмоционально отозвалась я, не отрывая взгляда от телефона.

— Ты часто нервная, то делаешь все быстро и суетливо, то тормозишь и не понимаешь, что происходит. Да и еще тот день, когда ты на меня свалилась, — лишь спустя месяцы я узнаю, что он так хорошо сориентировался в симптомах в том числе потому, что сам когда-то принимал подобные препараты.

— Что ж, рада, что детективом ты называешься не просто так.

— Ты понимаешь, что за это могут уволить из органов?

Конечно, я понимала. Понимала, когда устраивалась судмедэкспертом, понимала каждое утро, когда выходила на работу, понимала во время каждого приступа. И потому теперь, пусть внешне я и пыталась оставаться безмятежной, внутри я осознавала, в какое дерьмо сумела вляпаться в первый же месяц работы. Я вздохнула.

— А ты вечно ходишь с серым лицом, литрами пьешь кофе и часто залипаешь в одну точку. Инсомния, она же бессонница. Скорее всего, хроническая. За сокрытие такого тоже по головке не погладят, — лишь теперь я подняла на него глаза. — Не стоит состязаться в таких вещах с человеком, имеющим медицинское образование.

Я ожидала (читай: боялась), что он может выйти из себя, однако ни мышцы на его лице не дрогнуло; вместо этого он сложил руки на груди, вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, пристально глядя на меня и при этом слегка прищурившись, и спустя несколько мучительно долгих секунд молчания ухмыльнулся:

— Неплохо.

— Я видел, как вы с Ридом разговаривали, он что-то от тебя хотел? — обеспокоился уже после Хэнк, по неизвестным мне причинам установивший надо мной негласную протекцию и, кажется, после инцидента на дороге проникнувшийся ко мне некоторым уважением, мол, «раз пережила Рида, значит способна пережить хоть ядерную войну».

— Все в порядке, — мотнула головой я. — Мы условились выпить вместе сегодня вечером.

Лейтенант схватился за голову.

А мы с Гэвином далее напились в честь того, что показали друг другу свои открытые раны, и через несколько дней поняли, что, раз уж в виду взаимной поломанности мы способны терпеть друг друга, возможно, нам стоит попробовать что потяжелее: отношения, к примеру. Мы быстро почувствовали друг в друге близость. Два одиноких человека, которых не предупредили, что из-за своей работы они начнут медленно сходить с ума.

До встречи с ним мне было сложно это делать. Сложно открываться кому-то, сложно говорить о том, что и как у меня на душе, сложно просто показывать, что я чувствую на самом деле. Должно быть, я так привыкла зажевывать свои эмоции в себе, что просто-напросто разучилась их выражать. Даже наедине с собой я все чаще смеялась фальшиво — не знаю, зачем, наверное, чтобы притвориться даже перед самой собой. И я больше не могла даже плакать, это самое страшное. Как бы паршиво я себя не ощущала, я не могла найти в себе сил выплакаться, выплеснуть все это. Губительно мало вещей могло довести меня до слез, но тогда я, бывало, вцеплялась в возможность и выжимала себя до предела, пока не начинала кружиться голова; лишь тогда я чувствовала внутри себя свежесть, чистоту и ясность. В остальное же время я ощущала себя, будто пустая оболочка, не способная к самовыражению. Но дело было даже не в пустоте внутренней, дело в физической неспособности сделать это, будто тело просто отказывалось подчиняться, а мышцы моего лица отмирали и были не способны скооперироваться с внутренним миром. Многие говорили мне, что, должно быть, это потому, что я достаточно сильная, чтобы держать все в себе и справляться со всем сама. Но никто не подумал о том, что эта сила — и есть моя главная слабость.

А потом появился он. Прошелся по мне, словно вихрь, словно бешеный ураган, срывая с меня всякие ограничения и блоки, мною же выставленные. Он не боялся рассказывать о себе и с ловкостью профессионального рыбака выуживал любую информацию и из меня, не давая мне и опомниться. Он оказался прекрасным слушателем, а когда у тебя есть хороший слушатель, бывает, слова сами текут из тебя потоком. С ним я по-настоящему ожила.

Парочка из нас вышла просто чудо: озлобленный андроидоненавистник с хронической бессонницей и неконтролируемыми приступами агрессии и профессионал в потрошении внутренних органов, периодически подсаживающийся на таблетки и вечно таскающийся с лицом той степени эмоциональности, что на фоне даже андроиды казались искуснейшими актерами театра. Хэнк шутил, что стоит нам двоим вместе заявиться в участок, как из-за нашей ауры во всем здании все растения начинают вянуть, дети в радиусе километра — плакать, а Коннор вовсе забивается в дальний угол офиса и начинает молиться.

— Почему ты его вообще не бросишь? — спрашивает, в конце концов, Хэнк, и делает очередной глоток, чуть морщась. — Он тебе только сплошные проблемы приносит.

Я слегка улыбаюсь, выглядя, должно быть, очень устало, и поднимаю на него глаза. Какое-то время он молчит, ожидая ответа, но мой ответ кроется не в словах, и он это, наконец, понимает и приподнимает брови.

— Только не говори, что ты настолько по уши.

Он продолжает сверлить меня недоверчиво-изумленным взглядом. Я молчу и слегка передергиваю плечом, вновь опустив взгляд в свой стакан. Мужчина глубоко вздыхает и цокает языком, удрученно качая головой.

— Зараза…

— Но это не рационально, — вдруг хмурится андроид. — Детектив Рид и правда доставляет вам много неприятностей, но вы продолжаете его терпеть. Почему?

— Люди часто поступают не очень-то логично, Коннор. Особенно когда они… — неопределенно взмахиваю рукой.

— Влюблены? — уточняет он, приподняв брови и чуть склонив голову; Хэнк покашливает в кулак, маскируя смешок.

— Да, Коннор. Именно, — вздыхаю я, и, в конце концов, тоже не сдерживаю усмешку; признаю, этого странного и по-детски любознательно-наивного обаяния у него не отнять. — Иногда мы невольно позволяем тем, кого мы любим, причинять нам боль, но… Так. Ты меня сейчас что, своим рентгеном сканируешь?

— Эй, — вдруг негромко окликает Хэнк и накрывает своей огромной широкой ладонью мою. — Посмотри мне в глаза.

Я поднимаю голову и натыкаюсь на его пристальный, глубокий взгляд.

— Он ведь тебя не бьет? — проникновенно произносит мужчина, чуть склоняя голову.

— Что? Нет, конечно нет, — улыбаюсь я.

Наши отношения никогда нельзя было назвать болезненными, или токсичными, или что-то в этом роде. Это скорее было похоже на перетягивание каната, постоянную игру «Кто кому быстрее вытрахает весь мозг», и в этом все всегда было поровну. Все у нас было «слишком»: мы слишком любили друг друга в обычные дни и слишком ненавидели в дни ссор. Наши жаркие скандалы кончались синяками (в основном, на нем), и ими же кончались столь же жаркие примирения (в основном, на мне). Мы упивались друг другом. А затем и убивались, если кто-нибудь из нас не уходил, чтобы остыть. После ссор мы предпочитали предусмотрительно расходиться по разным местам, чтобы ненароком не навредить друг другу; тогда со временем я завела глупую, но довольно полезную привычку звонить Андерсону, на чем он, впрочем, настаивал и сам. И тогда тот брал с собой свой умненький тостер и тащил меня отпаивать в ближайший бар, а то и к себе домой.

Но все это, казалось, так неважно. Вообще довольно мало вещей остаются действительно важными, когда люди не могут друг без друга жить, когда на фоне эмоциональной близости они будто становятся одним единым целым. Я легко бы умерла за него, он — за меня, но он вот готовность эту выражал слишком часто и слишком прямо.

— Гэвин, сука, Рид, ты — последний идиот, — хмуро бормотала я, обрабатывая его раны после очередной драки, в которую он ввязался из-за меня; он тем временем лишь чуть довольно ухмылялся и внимательно, с каким-то упоением наблюдал за каждым моим действием.

— Поаккуратнее, больно.

— Да ну? А может, мне еще кровь из раны отсосать?

— Ну, можешь и отсосать, — широко ухмыльнулся он, глядя на меня сверху вниз.

Рид всегда настаивал, чтобы именно я осматривала и в случае необходимости лечила его, и предпочитал игнорировать все мои аргументы о том, что ко мне пациенты обычно попадают как раз в том состоянии, в которое не желательно перейти ему. Он упрямо не доверял никаким врачам, кроме меня. Он вообще никому не доверял, кроме меня.

— А ты не думала взять там, ну, не знаю, перерыв? — Хэнк делает неопределенный пас рукой в воздухе.

— Не думаю, что это было бы правильно, — авторитетно качает головой пластиковый эксперт в отношениях. — Проще было бы открыто обсудить с детективом Ридом все аспекты, омрачающие ваши взаимоотношения. Уверен, он поймет вас и пойдет навстречу.

— Как ты можешь судить о тонкостях человеческих чувств? — взъедаюсь я, наконец.

— Я основываюсь лишь на фактах.

— На каких же?

— На множестве. К примеру, в вашем присутствии сердечный ритм детектива Рида превышает норму примерно в одну целую шесть десятых раза, и, если следовать данным моей социальной программы о человеческой физиологии, это значит…

— О боги, остановись! Коннор, невинное создание… — я на пару секунд устало закрываю ладонями лицо, прежде чем поднять глаза на андроида. — Почему ты вообще так защищаешь его? Он бил тебя, оскорблял, унижал, кучу раз приставлял пушку к лицу, но ты продолжаешь так усиленно делать вид, будто он тебе нравится! Зачем?

— Он мне не нравится, — хмурится Коннор. — Но он нравится вам, а вам и вашему вкусу я доверяю. Раз вы так за него держитесь, значит оно того стоит, и при желании он все же может быть вполне приятным человеком. Как минимум по отношению к вам.

— Думаю, Коннор прав, — вдруг отвечает Хэнк, и я, сделав глоток, им же давлюсь, ошалело глядя на Андерсона; тот невинно жмет плечами: — Что? Отчасти. Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда он тебя из твоего припадка вывел, помнишь? Он тогда еще так лыбился, когда из кабинета твоего вернулся…

О, могу ли я забыть? Я часто вспоминаю этот день, очень часто, и постоянно думаю: вспоминает ли Рид? Тот самый день спустя неделю после нашего с ним столкновения у дороги.

Тем утром в один прекрасный момент я поняла: я абсолютно не слышала того, что передо мной рассказывал Хэнк. Я слышала его голос, но все его слова сливались в один сплошной поток, назойливый шум со скачущими вниз-вверх интонациями. Офис перед глазами потерял свою четкость, белые стены начали рябить, и на секунду мне показалось, будто я в невесомости. Внезапно подо мной оказался стул: мне понадобилось несколько секунд, дабы понять, что я стала оседать вниз и приземлилась, к счастью, не на пол. Передо мной продолжал мельтешить Андерсон; теперь он, кажется, взволнованно оглядывал меня и звал по имени; к нему подключился и Коннор. Но я смотрела перед собой, и мне казалось, словно я и вовсе далеко отсюда, а здесь я — лишь вольный слушатель, чужая в этом теле, и что обращаются вовсе не ко мне.

Наконец, среди постороннего шума и восклицаний я все же с трудом разобрала знакомый, звучавший с окраин моего сознания голос.

— Отвали от нее, тостер!

Передо мной очутился Рид. Его я воспринимала на удивление четко и осознанно. Он громко позвал меня по имени, наклонившись, после чего вдруг опустился на колени.

— Эй, — его ладонь легла мне на плечо; второй он аккуратно взял меня за подбородок и слегка опустил, чтобы направить мой взгляд на него. — Посмотри на меня. Посмотри. Все в порядке. Давай.

Все, что я видела — его лицо; ничто больше меня не касалось. Я смотрела на его лицо, видела его глаза, слышала его негромкий, проникновенный голос, так внезапно ставший способным заглушить все остальные, и мир вокруг стал приобретать четкость. Наконец, меня резко, словно взрывной волной вернуло обратно в сознание. Я тяжело выдохнула, слегка наклоняясь вперед и машинально ухватившись за все еще крепко сжимающую мое плечо руку. Гэвин на пару секунд прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, с трудом пряча облегчение. Все еще порывисто дыша, я подняла взгляд; Хэнк, открывая и закрывая рот, ошеломленно смотрел то на Рида, то на меня, его пластиковый друг просто хмурился, кажется, о чем-то задумавшись.

— В порядке? — спросил Рид, все еще стоя передо мной на коленях.

Я кивнула и отпустила, наконец, его руку. Он поднялся, окинул недовольным взглядом все еще сохранявших изумленное молчание Андерсона и андроида и протянул мне раскрытую ладонь.

— Идем. Провожу тебя до твоего кабинета.

Мы шли рядом и молчали; тишина отдавалась звоном у меня в голове, однако я была уверена, что думаем мы абсолютно об одном и том же.

— Ты увидела и услышала только меня, почему? — озвучил Гэвин, наконец, то, что крутилось на языке, когда мы уже достигли моего кабинета этажом выше, и он вслед за мной опустился на аккуратный кожаный диванчик.

Я пожала плечами, глядя на свои руки.

— Я не знаю.

— Забавно, — хмыкнул он.

— В любом случае… спасибо, — откинувшись на спинку дивана, я улыбнулась и слегка стукнула его кулаком по плечу.

Рид встал, заложил руки за голову и неспешно прошелся по кабинету; он был непривычно серьезен.

— Вообще-то, это я должен тебя благодарить, — вновь хмыкнул он, заглянув в окно, и, сложив руки на груди, повернулся ко мне: — Я… После… В общем, да, после нашей пьянки я стал лучше спать.

Я хохотнула, но умолчала, что за прошедшую неделю этот приступ — единственный.

— Это намек на то, чтобы повторить? — я приподняла брови; он улыбнулся. — Рид, ты разбил два стакана и рюмку, а после чуть не украл пластиковый муляж бутылки с текилой из-за барной стойки. Я боюсь с тобой пить.

— По крайней мере, я не предлагал снять кибер-шлюху в, цитирую, «исключительно биологически-исследовательских целях», — насмешливо фыркнул он.

— Бла-бла, мне кажется, тебе пора работать, — я подошла и, чуть наклонившись вперед, стала толкать его в грудь в сторону выхода.

— Ты себя в зеркало-то видела? Много на себя берешь, — продолжая насмешливо наблюдать за моими действиями, Рид издевательски ухмыльнулся, прозрачно намекая на нашу довольно явную разницу в телосложении — как минимум мое плечо было примерно одной ширины с его запястьем; с места он так и не сдвинулся.

— Я подолью тебе формалина в кофе.

— Охренеть, вот как? — приподняв брови, он недовольно дернул головой вверх; уголок его губ дернулся — он едва сдерживал улыбку. — Так-то ты выражаешь свою благодарность? После того, как я…

— Все, все, молчу. Не ной, — сдалась я.

Глядя на его наигранно недовольное лицо, я тихо рассмеялась и, пожалуй, неожиданно даже для себя самой приблизилась, встала на носочки и мягко коснулась губами его щеки. Он замер, умолкнув, казалось, на полуслове, и ошарашено посмотрел на меня. Время где-то в промежутке между нами предательски остановилось; тысячи тревожных мыслей за долю мгновения пронеслись у меня в голове, прежде чем он вдруг резко положил ладонь мне на шею, притянув к себе, и впился губами в мои.

Я ерзаю на стуле, слегка улыбаясь воспоминаниям, и поднимаю взгляд.

— Да, помню. После того случая у меня не было приступов, Хэнк.

— В смысле? — хмурится он. — Как, то есть, вообще?

— Вообще.

— Но почему? Неужто это его влияние или что-то в этом роде?

— Должно быть, это связано с пониженным уровнем тревожности, — отвечает вдруг Коннор и слегка поворачивается ко мне. — Рядом с детективом Ридом вы чувствуете себя более спокойно и уверенно, и это препятствует эмоциональным всплескам, способствующим вашему ступору.

Абсолютная правда. Причем это работает в обе стороны: с его приходом в мою жалкую жизнь у меня почти прекратились приступы, а с моим приходом в его жалкую жизнь его стала отпускать бессонница. Еще одно забавное подтверждение того, что друг без друга мы, пожалуй, сойдем с ума — во всех смыслах. Кроме нас об этом, конечно, никто не знает.

Хэнк смеряет андроида скептическим взглядом и переводит взгляд на меня, ожидая какой-то реакции.

— Что? — жму я плечами, наконец. — Он прав.

— Вот черт, — насмешливо и чуть задумчиво хмыкает Андерсон и делает глоток. — Кто бы мог подумать, что решением всех твоих проблем окажется этот подонок Рид…

На самом деле, не всех. Дело в том, что Рид и сам — одна большая проблема.

Наконец, мне начинает казаться, что если я просижу в этом дымном, тесном помещении еще хотя бы несколько минут, то либо окончательно сопьюсь, либо окончательно сойду с ума. Я собираюсь.

— Я пойду.

— Пойдем, я тебя подвезу, — поднимается Андерсон.

— Не надо. Хочу прогуляться.

— И куда ты пойдешь?

— Не знаю.

— К нему, что ли?

— Я не знаю.

Мужчина смеряет меня долгим сомневающимся взглядом, после чего отмахивается, сдаваясь. Я улыбаюсь ему и тянусь за кошельком, чтобы заплатить за выпитое.

— Нет-нет, даже не думай! — тут же возмущается он. — Я заплачу!

— Хэнк, я…

— Не обсуждается!

Я глубоко вздыхаю. Я знаю о том, что он потерял сына. Должно быть, теперь мы с Коннором — его детки.

— Хэнк, — я подхожу к нему, слегка качнув головой вбок. — Спасибо за все.

Андерсон широко и тепло улыбается и слегка хлопает меня по плечу.

— Не за что, малявочка.

— До встречи, лейтенант. Пока, умник, — я слегка стукаю кулаком Коннору в грудь и, устало улыбнувшись им обоим напоследок, ухожу.

На улице — середина осени. Осень почему-то всегда подкрадывалась незаметно: когда я видела первые желтые деревья, то всегда искренне удивлялась. Я никогда не любила осень; какой бы романтичной и прекрасной не описывали ее поэты-классики, для меня она всегда была грязной, серой и мокрой. Небо надо мной тяжелое, свинцовое, плотно укрытое слоем туч; до заката еще есть время, но из-за них на город преждевременно опустился мягкий холодный полумрак.

Я не соврала Хэнку о том, что не знаю, куда иду. Я просто иду вперед, знаю лишь, что прочь от центра города, смотрю себе под ноги и иду. И в этот момент мне вдруг становится до безумия все равно, куда же именно это меня приведет.

Мимо меня вдоль тротуаров по обочинам ползет грязный серый город. Выцветший дряхлый район, где почти никто не живет; все пытаются обходить это место стороной. От домов здесь веет тоской и одиночеством — даже от тех, что населены теми счастливчиками, которых забросила сюда судьба. На зашарпанных стенах граффити и слезшая штукатурка. Среди одного из пустырей виднеется старая детская площадка. Сколько лет назад на ней играли дети, когда здесь в последний раз слышался смех? Должно быть, давно: все поломано, сожжено и изрезано. Я решаю остановиться на немного и устраиваюсь на последних целых качелях.

Мимо носа моего ботинка ползет муравей; прислонившись виском к цепи, держащей качели, я наблюдаю за ним, и мне вдруг начинает казаться, что я столь же незначительна и ничтожна, как этот муравей. Лишь маленькое, бесполезное, никому не известное пятнышко на бескрайнем полотне жизни, и стоит мне исчезнуть, как всякие следы, обо мне напоминавшие, канут в лету, и я и сама кану в лету, исчезнув из памяти всякого, кто меня кода-либо знал. Я задираю голову и смотрю на темное небо.

Кто-то однажды сказал, что худший из недугов, данных человеку — это болезнь разума. И он был чертовски прав. Когда страдает тело — это всего лишь тело. Тело можно частично заменить, даже если и за огромные деньги, или же вовсе избавиться от какой-то его части. Свой разум ты не заменишь никогда, ни за какие богатства. Не пересадишь чей-то чужой, и даже не ампутируешь (лоботомия не в счет). Ты остаешься страдать в своем замкнутом тесном мирке, в котором сложно даже вдохнуть, и повезло, если демоны в твоей голове не заставят тебя убивать всех направо и налево или что-то такое. Кто-то решается на самоубийство. Кто-то же менее смелый и более здравомыслящий.

Прохладный ветер перебирает пряди волос и забирается под одежду.

Иногда мне становится сложно отличить, где правда, а где иллюзия. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что каждое слово — пустой звук, что слова вообще ничего не значат. Я слышу слова, предложения, фразы, но не могу уловить и крупицы смысла, как если бы это был просто набор букв или вовсе неизвестный мне язык; я отвечаю что-то столь же бессмысленное, киваю, поддакиваю, и в голове стоит глухая пустота. В такие моменты я чувствую себя так потерянно, я словно бесконечно падаю вниз, как Алиса из сказки бесконечно падала в кроличью нору, цепляясь за корни деревьев; я цепляюсь за людей и их выдуманные фразы. Вот только, в отличие от нее, если я достигну дна, то попаду не в Страну Чудес.

На колени и бледные запястья еле заметно падают первые, непозволительно мелкие капли дождя.

Я думаю. Думаю обо всем подряд, не прекращая. Голова постоянно работает, и я постоянно варюсь в этом. Поток мыслей несется так быстро, что я даже не успеваю преобразовывать их в значимые слова, и они навсегда остаются лишь в виде неопределенных образов, и снова и снова меняют друг друга. Моя голова наполнена жизнью, другими людьми, местами, чужими фразами, странными поступками. Каждая мысль несется отдельно от остальных, но все они существуют одновременно в едином сплошном потоке. И я уверена: от таких мыслей периодически необходимо избавляться, иначе однажды они избавятся от тебя.

Именно поэтому часто мне так тяжело дается одиночество. Мне нравится находиться в полном уединении, но когда оно длится слишком долго, оно начинает сжирать меня, и я начинаю затухать. Это как целую вечность чувствовать голод и тошноту одновременно: больше не хочешь, не можешь это терпеть, но знаешь, чувствуешь, что если откажешься вовсе — умрешь.

На улице пахнет свежестью и совсем немного — дымом.

Мне вспоминается вдруг, как часто в детстве, когда я отказывалась есть, родители пугали меня, говорили, что без еды в желудке будет вырабатываться слишком много лишнего желудочного сока, и тогда эта кислота начнет сжигать стенки вокруг — желудок будет уничтожать, пожирать сам себя, а затем и весь организм. Это казалось бредом, однако лишь теперь я с удивлением для себя вижу здесь какой-то смысл — забавно. Но теперь вместо желудка — моя голова, кислотой для меня стали мои же мысли, чувства и эмоции, а пищу заменяют чей-нибудь отклик, понимание со стороны и поддержка. Мой вечно думающий разум вырабатывает слишком, слишком много эмоций, и когда они не приглушаются отдачей со стороны кого-то, не находят хоть какой-то выход, то я начинаю давиться ими, и они сжигают меня изнутри.

Под ногами громко хрустит гравий.

И даже если я не нужна людям, люди, вроде как, нужны мне: такова грязная человеческая природа. И как бы я не ненавидела наматывать сопли на кулак, жаловаться и открываться кому-то, оказалось, что человек мне необходим, как воздух. Тот, кто единственный во всей этой гребаной, этой проклятой и трагично забытой Богом вселенной понимает, что происходит внутри меня, и не боится впускать меня к себе в голову, потому что чувствует то же самое.

Я не знаю, куда иду, но вот мои ноги знают: особо не церемонясь и не советуясь с головой, они несут меня к одному определенному дому.

Стучу. Приходится ждать около трех минут, прежде чем дверь передо мной открывается, и на пороге показывается Гэвин. Несмотря на яркий свет фонаря прямо над проемом, его лицо выглядит серым и таким бесконечно уставшим: он вновь мучается от бессонницы, я знаю. Увидев меня, он на мгновение хмурится и, уяснив, что я так и буду молчать, наконец, произносит:

— И чего ты хочешь?

Чего я хочу? Я хочу исчезнуть, лечь в кровать и забыться, выпасть из реальности по меньшей мере часов на двенадцать, а лучше сразу на пару суток. Я хочу уехать как можно дальше из города, туда, где нет ни души на многие километры вокруг, упасть на колени и кричать, безумно громко кричать до тех пор, пока не сорву голос, не перейду на обессиленный, жалкий хрип, пока не почувствую внутри себя вакуум, пока руки не устанут рвать волосы на голове. Я хочу уничтожить что-нибудь, хочу оседлать кого-нибудь, плотно прижав к земле, и со всей своей жалкой оставшейся силой вбиваться кулаками в чье-то лицо, долго и упорно, пока костяшки моих ладоней не начнут врезаться в кровавую кашу, а руки не будут по локоть в крови. Я хочу этого, но все, на что у меня хватает сил, так это на то, чтобы сидеть в одиночестве на заброшенных детских площадках среди разбитых качелей и пялиться в одну точку, пытаясь не утонуть в вихре уничтожающих меня мыслей и борясь с желанием принять на грудь, а после кинуться под поезд.

— Выпить, — хриплю я.

— Тут тебе что, рюмочная, что ли? — недовольно морщится Рид, однако сторонится, пропуская меня внутрь.

Прямо из бутылки распивать дешевый виски с человеком, которого хочешь убить и за которого умрешь сам, при этом сидя на холодном кафеле на кухне этого самого человека — должно быть, какой-то непризнанный вид медитации. Я валяюсь, обняв колени одной рукой, прислонившись спиной к давно сломанной посудомойке, он — рядом, в полуметре, у холодильника. Мы по очереди передаем друг другу бутыль и молчим; неловко я себя вовсе не чувствую. Временами мы могли просто лежать, смотреть в пустоту, и каждый думал о своем, но молчание совсем не было неловким, наоборот, через безмолвие мы будто лишь сближались и молчание друг друга понимали лучше, чем любые слова.

— Гэвин, — негромко отзываюсь я, не поворачивая головы.

— Чего?

Он, должно быть, ждет, что я скажу что-то важное, но я лишь прошу:

— Включи музыку.

С недовольной миной он протягивает мне бутылку и все так же, не поворачивая ко мне головы, поднимается. Небрежно щелкает по кнопке радио; из динамиков начинает литься популярная нынче песня. Одна из.

— Что за попса, — морщусь я и делаю глоток. — Включи нормальное.

Тот с минуту роется в ящике и, наконец, достает старый, затертый диск — сейчас такие не найдешь. Вставляет в дисковод старого, затертого магнитофона, тихо ругается, достает, протирает тканью кофты, вставляет обратно. Сначала одни хрипы; затем начинается настоящая, живая музыка. Тоже, в общем-то, старая и затертая. Все в этом доме старое и затертое.

«Я никогда тебя не побеспокою,

Я никогда не буду обещать,

Я никогда за тобой не последую,

Я никогда тебя не побеспокою».

Рид возвращается на место, где его уже ожидает бутылка; садится чуть ближе, чем было.

— Гэвин, — снова зову я.

На этот раз он не отвечает, молчит, но я знаю, что он меня слушает.

— У тебя бывает ощущение, будто в твоей душе ковыряются чайной ложкой?

Чувство, которое ни с чем не спутаешь. Закрываешь глаза и представляешь, как тысяча ножей пронзает тело. Злость полосует лезвием горло. Усталость врезается в легкие, прогрызая путь меж ребер. Отчаяние впивается в самую грудь, ровно посредине, и растекается вязким тугим комком. Тысяча ножей пронзает тело, и ты не можешь дышать. Закрываешь глаза и представляешь, как лежишь на воде. По ее глади вокруг тебя расходятся алые пятна. Мягкость. Прохлада. Направленная медитация.

Он продолжает молчать, отхлебывает из бутылки, и, наконец, хмыкает негромко и устало:

— Постоянно.

«Я никогда не упускал возможность почувствовать боль».

— И как ты с этим справляешься?

— Да, в общем-то, уже никак, — вновь хмыкает он, глядя перед собой.

Я киваю, и пусть он этого не видит, я уверена, что он меня понял. Мы молчим. Я сползаю еще ниже на спину и вовсе ложусь на пол, впиваясь глазами в белесый потолок.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я совсем одна во всей вселенной. Мы. Каждый из нас, — выдыхаю я.

— Так и есть.

— Да. Так и есть.

Так и есть. Именно в тот момент, когда, несмотря на жужжащий шум и нескончаемые разговоры вокруг, на твои уши давит глухая гнетущая тишина, в момент, когда тебе тошно даже ворочать языком и разговаривать с кем-либо, в момент, когда все, что ты чувствуешь, так это тупую тяжесть в груди и горле, именно тогда ты начинаешь смотреть вокруг и осознавать, насколько ты на самом-то деле одинок. Мы приходим в этот мир в одиночестве, мы уходим из него в одиночестве, а отрезок между этими двумя точками, в общем-то, не особо отличается, даже если смотреть с биологической стороны, и все остальное — иллюзия, воображение, мираж, что угодно.

— У тебя люстра пыльная, Гэвин.

Он тяжело вздыхает.

— Иногда мне хочется тебя убить.

— Да, — киваю я, приподнимаю голову, чтобы сделать глоток, и вновь ложусь. — Да, иногда мне тоже хочется себя убить.

«Разбитое сердце и сломанные кости,

Пальцами размалываешь лошадиные лекарства,

Еще одна причудливая, шаблонная фраза,

Только тебя я хочу заполнить еще раз».

Рид снова вздыхает, хмыкнув.

— Идиотка.

Мой взгляд зависает на его лице: откинув голову назад, он смотрит куда-то перед собой и мрачно, устало усмехается. Под глазами темные пятна, на скуле желтоватый синяк.

— Наверное. Почему?

— Живи да радуйся жизни.

— Пока удается только первое.

— Ну и зря.

— Сказал человек, сидящий на полу кухни в час ночи и пьющий под «Нирвану».

— Заметь, ты занята тем же.

Он подтягивает пепельницу к ногам и закуривает.

— Сядь уже, наконец. Пол, черт возьми, холодный.

— Хорошо, — я вздыхаю, подтягиваюсь на руках и вновь сажусь, зачем-то еще раз повторив: — Хорошо.

Завитки дыма порхают под потолком. В полутьме комнаты огонек на конце сигареты выглядит, словно одинокая звезда. Мне хочется попросить Рида перестать курить, но вместо этого я говорю:

— Я хочу попробовать.

Гэв смеряет меня взглядом, приподняв брови, но не возражает нисколечко и сам протягивает мне сигарету, зажатую меж пальцев, давая затянуться прямо с его руки. Я аккуратно обхватываю ее губами и втягиваю воздух глоткой, но тут же сильно закашливаюсь; в горле адски жжет.

— Слабачка, — хмыкает он и уже затягивается сам, однако все же толкает ко мне бутылку холодной воды.

— Крепкие, — пытаюсь оправдаться я.

Он делает еще один затяг и, наконец, тушит сигарету. В воздухе продолжает витать терпкий аромат; я морщусь.

«Мой любимый внутренний источник,

Я буду целовать твои открытые раны»

— Гэвин. Я хочу кое-что спросить.

— Ты можешь остаться на ночь, да.

— Спасибо.

Через несколько минут мне кажется, будто он задремал. Его грудь тихо и равномерно вздымается, веки опущены; он хмурится. Я подползаю ближе и слегка подныриваю под его руку, прильнув к его боку, притянув ноги к груди и почти уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

— Я не разрешал, — вдруг звучит у меня над ухом; голос ровный, слегка недовольный, и совершенно не сонный.

Тем не менее, через секунду рука его все же стискивает мои плечи, прижимает еще ближе. Закрыв глаза, я начинаю, наконец, тихо плакать.

— Ты там что, ревешь, что ли? — недовольно интересуется Рид почти шепотом, не открывая глаз.

— Нет, — мотаю головой, всхлипнув.

«Так сильно люблю тебя, что уже больной,

Иди сюда и застрели это.

Выбей меня из меня».

Он подключает вторую руку и теперь крепко обнимает меня уже обеими, слегка развернувшись в мою сторону. Я начинаю рыдать в голос и, о боги, какое облегчение я чувствую в этот благоговейный момент! Вместе с горячими слезами, стекающими по пальцам куда-то в ткань его одежды, из меня выходит все то отчаяние, вся та усталость, вся боль, которая копилась во мне до этого момента. От плача немеют ноги и трясутся руки, однако ощущаю это своим чистейшим избавлением, и впервые за долгое время чувствую себя все легче и легче, будто всю ту липкую темноту, сгустившуюся во мне, высасывают мои всхлипы, и она послушно покидает мое тело; впервые за долгое время я чувствую себя по-настоящему живой.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет Гэвин спокойно в самую мою макушку, и мною завладевает ощущение, будто я растворяюсь.

Просыпаюсь я на диване; уже позднее утро. Из-за слез глаза распухли, с трудом открываются и болят от света. На мне теплое одеяло и нет моих грязных джинсов. Должно быть, количество вылаканного нынче вечером напрочь меня вырубило, и Гэву пришлось тащить и укладывать меня в гостиной.

На столике перед диваном лежит записка; там одна единственная простая фраза: «Взял тебе отгул». Единственная во всей вселенной, пожалуй, фраза, которая выглядит уместно; любая другая выглядела бы сейчас глупо и фальшиво.

Несмотря ни на что, отправляюсь в участок, и в первом же коридоре натыкаюсь на Фаулера. Он окидывает меня изучающе-безразличным взглядом.

— Доброе утро. Мне сказали, вы больны.

— Так и есть, — уверенно киваю я. — Я на пару минут.

Мужчина тоже кивает, пару секунд тянет, а затем ровным голосом произносит:

— Детектив Рид на кухне, — и уходит, словно ничего в этом мире не знает вовсе и вообще здесь не при чем.

Гэв и правда оказывается там, в полном одиночестве. Потягивая, уверена, далеко не первую чашку кофе, невидящими глазами всматривается в телевизор; одного взгляда на него мне хватает, чтобы увериться, что этой ночью он не сомкнул глаз.

— Гэвин.

Он вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, но тут же хмурится и вновь отводит взгляд.

— Какого черта ты здесь забыла?

— Хотела с тобой увидеться.

Его мой ответ, кажется, немного сбивает с толку, однако он не подает виду:

— Могла и подождать до вечера.

— Слишком долго.

Рид тяжело вздыхает, ставит несчастный кофе на стол и поднимается. Я наблюдаю, как он разворачивается ко мне, сложив руки на груди, и неуверенно топчусь на месте, будто гребаная школьница старших классов, но все же нахожу в себе силы подойти. Он терпеливо ожидает, когда я, наконец, поделюсь, нахрена потревожила его, при этом все еще не отрывая от меня этого своего вопросительного взгляда. Его глаза. Заглянув в них иной раз, ты никогда не предугадаешь, смотрят ли они на мир в определенный момент времени со злостью, с отчужденностью, с весельем, или же вовсе с какой-то потаенной усталостью не выражают ровным счетом ничего. С самого детства мне было очень сложно устанавливать с кем-либо зрительный контакт, и еще сложнее было его удержать; говоря с человеком, я обычно смотрела на свои руки, или куда-то в сторону, или делала вид, будто бы рассматриваю виды вокруг — куда угодно, только не в глаза. А от его взгляда у меня каждый раз мурашки шли по коже, и не столь важно, угрюмо он смотрел или весело. Его темные глаза были словно преисподняя, и часто, когда он выходил из себя, в них буквально полыхало адское пламя; я с трудом старалась не смотреть, но что-то внутри меня говорило, подсказывало: это то самое пламя, к которому летят мотыльки.

— Я очень устала, — выдыхаю я, в конце концов. — Мне это все так надоело, ты бы знал. Да ты, наверное, и знаешь, и… В любом случае, я больше не хочу, не могу терпеть. Можешь сколько угодно злиться на меня за то, что я сейчас сделаю.

Долю мгновения поколебавшись, я встаю на носочки и, вцепившись в ворот его куртки, целую его. Он тут же прижимает меня к себе, и буквально через секунду уже почти что вдавливает в стену своим телом, углубляя поцелуй до предела. Мне начинает казаться, что я задыхаюсь; не то от нехватки воздуха, не то от нахлынувших чувств. Наконец, он разрывает поцелуй, но не отстраняется; горячо дышит мне в губы, уткнувшись своим лбом в мой.

— Гэв, — шепчу я, тяжело дыша. — Я…

— Молчи, — выдыхает он, и я чувствую, как он хмурится. — Молчи, прошу.

Его чуть колючая щека соприкасается с моей скулой на короткое мгновение; я чувствую, как он утыкается носом мне куда-то в тонкую кожу за ухом и глубоко, но как-то совершенно успокоенно вздыхает, щекоча теплым дыханием шею. Я зарываюсь лицом в его футболку и закрываю глаза, под моей ладошкой быстро стучит его сердце, и мне вдруг кажется, будто мы никогда не станем ближе друг к другу, чем в этот момент. Должно быть, объятья — это отчаянная попытка запихнуть кого-то в свое сердце.

— Иди домой. Я приду пораньше. Дождись меня, — шепчет он и сжимает в объятьях еще сильнее. — Ради всего святого, только дождись…

Теперь он боится. Боится, что вернется к себе домой и обнаружит, что я ушла.

Наконец, он слегка отстраняется и заглядывает мне в глаза, положив ладонь мне на скулу. Я не то, что шелохнуться — вздохнуть боюсь, лишь бы не спугнуть этот волшебный момент, когда в глазах Рида на пару мгновений показывается вдруг та самая нежность, честь которой так рьяно защищает Коннор. Моего лба мягко, еле ощутимо касаются прохладные губы, и я чувствую, как тепло разливается по всему телу.

Из кухни я выхожу с ликующей улыбкой победительницы. Проходя мимо столов, замечаю, как за одним из них сидят Хэнк и Коннор и неотрывно глядят на меня; Хэнк подмигивает и показывает большие пальцы, Коннор слегка улыбается и кивает — должно быть, они все видели. Я тоже киваю и улыбаюсь им в ответ — пожалуй, впервые по-настоящему искренне за несколько долгих дней.

В эту ночь Гэв лежит на животе, одной рукой обхватив подушку, второй — мою талию; его висок покоится у меня на ключицах. Я бережно глажу его по голове, перебирая и аккуратно наматывая пряди на пальцы, провожу рукой по широким мускулистым обнаженным плечам и с улыбкой вдыхаю аромат его волос.

Гэвин спит, спит крепко, глубоко и спокойно впервые за долгое-долгое время.

**Author's Note:**

> Композиции, использованные в работе:  
> Nirvana — You Know You're Right  
> Nirvana — I Hate Myself And Want to Die  
> Nirvana — Rape me  
> Nirvana — Aneurysm


End file.
